


Otherworldly Shades

by CattyFae



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Goddess Worship?, M/M, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmare, Not Beta Read, Post-Game, Slight spoilers, married husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattyFae/pseuds/CattyFae
Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a boy who fell in love with another boy. The first boy thought that they were just a normal person until one day it was revealed that they were the Luminary and that they should go see King Carnelian in Heliodor Castle... "
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Kudos: 2





	Otherworldly Shades

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I want to apologize that I am posting this unfinished- I didn't want this to languish in my Drafts forever (and this was about to be deleted soon) so I humbly offer what I can to you all
> 
> I wish I was able to do more, but I kept hitting walls and couldn't overcome the most recent one...
> 
> December is somewhat of a hard month for me, I lost my last Grandparent (my Maternal Grandmother) and my beloved cat Remy at different times early on in the month years ago and those anniversaries are coming up soon
> 
> so please enjoy this spot of tenderness despite this cold and harsh world- also remember, we can make it better even if we have less power than we'd like...

It had seemed like another ordinary night with nothing unusual going on, save for the fact that the sky was moonless. The two husbands had been peacefully sleeping in bed together in their house, when suddenly Erik started crying out in pain from the depths of his dreams.

Eleven startled awake and then said, "Erik?" but no coherent answer or recognition came forth, so Eleven shook his distressed husband again

"Erik, please wake up, you're having a nightmare!"

Finally, after what seemed like halfway to forever (with too many pained sounds in between) Erik's eyes opened, full of tears

"Oh El, it was horrible, there were all these people and they were telling me, terrible, terrible things- like how we're supposed to go to some place called Hell just because I love you so much and you love me. That somehow, with my hands, I was cursing you and dragging you down??"

"What're you talking about silly? There is no such place- why would we be in trouble for loving each other, Yggdragon knows all as Yggdrasil and She loves us very much"

"-they said, 'Erik is corrupting the Luminary' and, and...!"

"Excuse me, these people said WHAT? You, Erik 'corrupting' me??"

Eleven pulled his hand roughly over his face trying (unsuccessfully) to clear his mind of the flood of thoughts that threatened to sweep him away.

_"That is not true- that isn't how things work at all-"_ he thought wordlessly

Eleven scooted over on the bed and drew Erik in close and wrapped him up tightly in his arms- he brought his head down until his nose was in his husband's hair, then Eleven took a deep, calming breath and after he steadied himself, he said,

"Come here, those people aren't here and I won't let them hurt you anymore"

Erik felt his husband's warm, strong hand lovingly stroke his hair

"you keep saving me from things" he said aloud and, _"you keep trying to save me from myself too"_ continued Eleven silently in his mind.

Erik dropped his head down a bit and wiped the tears from his eyes, he sniffed a bit which made Eleven startle, but he waved his hand to say he was okay. Then Erik felt Eleven take his left hand in his right and then their fingers were interlaced together.

"You know, I like your hands," started El after a beat of silence in the dark. "with these hands you've put yourself in danger countless times for my sake- ha hah, remember Gondolia? I can laugh about it since you're safe here with me now, but I was so mad."

"El, I'd do it again in a heartbeat- you're worth it, even back then, before I could bring myself to tell you anything, I loved you a lot."

For a moment the room was silent, the darkness warm and ripe with meaning- then Erik felt a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I guess that's why I was so mad back then too, I didn't want them to hurt you but the twins told me we had to go, to not let your sacrifice be in vain..."

Eleven shook his head, trying to clear it of unpleasant thoughts (again). 

"Anyway, I love you too, but that's not the point I was trying to make- you, you're good and you do good things for me, with me, to me. Your hands save me and I want you to remember that, please?" 

And with that last word, El's eyes were shining brightly despite the dark, reflecting the gentle light of the stars above them. 

Erik's own eyes grew wide and shone with the same light of the stars, "Eleven..." he said softly, his voice thick with emotion

"Yes, I'm right here~" El replied with a laugh and a smile (so bright you could feel it beaming off him). 

Erik smiled back and continued, "You know, I didn't mean to wake you up and it all seems so silly and far away now that you're here with me. Uh, how are you by the way- are you tired? I don't want to keep you up too much longer if I can help it-"

**Author's Note:**

> about the Lynx Constellation:  
> https://www.constellationsofwords.com/Constellations/Lynx.htm
> 
> I couldn't find anything specific to Eredea when I was doing my research, so I went with some lesser known constellations from Earth's skies ;w;
> 
> *****
> 
> -also, this takes place years after the Hero first set off on his journey to see King Carnelian in Heliodor, so both him and Erik are in their twenties
> 
> *****
> 
> okay, why did I write this?
> 
> well... I'm a (non-binary) Witch who has read a good deal of the fic in the Erik x Hero tags and I was seeing a pattern I didn't like
> 
> -a pattern that doesn't need to be a thing, since the folks in the Dragon Quest worlds have a Goddess who looks after and over all of them and She is nothing but Herself
> 
>   
> seriously, in Dragon Quest 11 there's only the Reincarnation Cycle with the Leaves of Yggdrasil and the Void- nothing else in-between (unless I'm mistaken) so why on Earth would folks introduce other elements that don't belong into Eredea? I don't understand?? (well, I kinda do, but still!!)


End file.
